New attitude, new chances
by MiraculousShitWriter
Summary: Marinette is trying a new attitude, and everything that comes with it. She tries to be friends with Adrien and not be a lovesick puppy, although her plan doesn't succeed, she doesn't complains. This story will have some truth or dare, some funny Cloé scenes, and a lot of awkward situation. But mostly a damn lot of adrinette. Enyoj (feel free to correct my writing or suggest ideas)
1. The sandwich

A.N.

So Hii guys, my name is MiraculousShitWriter. I'm Dutch and 13 years old, and have a crazy obsession with Miraculous :). So I wanted to write a story that had everything in it that I really liked about the fanfics I read. Think about truth or dare, a reveal (can't promise anything), maybe some accidentally exposed scars. Well you name it.

And also, don't be afraid too correct me. Like I said I'm Dutch and I haven't even finished high school so yeah (and I have dyslexia). You're also welcome to suggest ideas, truth or dare questions or outfits or something well you name it.(I will credit properly)

I'm gonna try to upload two chapters a week. I won't be writing short chapters because I personally don't want to wait half a week only too read 500 words, you know? Well besides that; enyoj reading.

~peace out

* * *

Chats PVO

Enhanced hearing.  
I could be a pain in the ass.  
But this time I heared sobbes, just loud enough to hear. I followed them to the bakery. Then I saw her, with a blanket around her like a cocoon. She was crying, sweet little Marinette was crying. I mean Marinette is always positive and never even really akumatised. Shit.

That damned buttfly was making its way to her. Then it stopped, more like it bumped in a wall. It turned around and flew away. But that's impossible right? Oh screw the damn butterfly, my friend is hurt. I can't let her suffer, and I'm going to pay a visit to the one whom hurt my princess. Just as I was about too leap on her balcony the sobbing stops. She is actually smiling, like she realised something (like that there's going to be 2 or 3 more season of miraculously ladybug :):)). And she went inside.

Mari's PVO

"Tikki" I said jumping on my bed. "I've decided that if I want to be friends with Adrien, I got too be less of a loveslovesick puppy, It'll be for the best" Tikki looked proud and said "I think that's the right choice, but beside that you could also be a little less insecure. Just be your inner ladybug!". "Sounds like plan Tik". I winked and tried too sleep.

Nobody's PVO

"Mari-" Tikki was cut of by Marinette grunting,  
"MARRIIII" Tikki said out of frustration.  
The girl jumped up and looked like she had just seen a goast, or rather, heard one.  
"You're gonna be late" she said now catching hee breath.  
"Thanks Tikki" she said while kissing her Kwamis forehead.

While realising it was 8:38, she rushed down her stairs only to find out her favourite outfit wasn't clean. "Shittt," Marinette said out of frustration "how am I gonna face ADRIEN if I look like a... aaah. I'd look so bad that he won't have words for it. Tikkkiiiii. HELP. ME." "THIS IS A DISASTER, IS THIS WHAT DYING FEELS LIKE?".

"Slow down" she said trying to calm her down. "Maybe you could go for another look. It's hot outside so wear something cute, and girl, don't worry. You're gonna look awesome, you'll blow away everyone in a radiation of 2 miles, with you're stunning ladybug attitude" Tikki giggled and Mari couldn't help but smile."Right Ladybug.. "

She dived in her closet, and came out with a simple white cotton crop top with till just above her armpit and embroidered pink flowers and a demin skirt. She grabbed a pair of flats and her signature purse. She brushed her teeth and hair. Raced down to the bakery, and grabbed 2 cookies. Stuffed one in her mouth and the other in her purse. Kissed her parents goodbye and sprinted to school. She looked at the church's clock and realised that she might be on time, she is in that moment of distraction bumping into a wall.

Marinettes PVO

But walls don't wear clothes, do they? I just realised that now? How can I just realise it now? OOh no, I bumped in to muscles. A LOT of muscles. It was Adrien.  
"Sorry hehee" I mumbled in herself, only to feel a sharp bump against my hip. Tikki. Then it snapped, Ladybug Attitude. Remember?  
So I manned up and said; "Sorry, I slepped in and yeah.. " "it's okay" he gave me a smile to die for. And before I could decide; screw the attitude, I'm-happy-melting-here-in-a-puddle-of-Jello-on-the-spot, he said "you look nice, I like your hair like this, you look cute" not realising what he said, or rather what I was about to say.. "You look cute too". He gave me a wink and ran inside to meet Nino. "OOh Shit" I gasped "He thinks I'm cute".

And before I melted on the spot, I got hugged. Thank god It was Alya. We broke away, only for me to hear Alya saying "Ohh GOD, my ship, and my baby girl grew up" she faked as she was going to faint. And all I could get out between giggles was "He thinks I'm cute" "Well I can't argue with that. Come, let's go to class" said Alya.

Together we walked in the classroom.

"Oh" people gasped around the room.

*After a awkward silence that seemed to last an whole lifetime*

"You look cute Mari" said Rose breaking the ice."Thanks Rose" I said strolling to my bench. When I sat down people continued too awkwardly stare at me. I couldn't wrap my finger around it, was my outfit that bad? Did I have something on my face? So I asked. "Alya, is their something wrong with my face, or outfit.. or-" I was cut off. "It's you're hair Mari, it's down". Then it became clear. So that's why Adrien said it was cute before. I reached for my purse, but then I remembered I didn't put any spare bands in their. "Shit".

First period was torture. I ran to the bathroom to excess the situation. I looked in the mirror. I expected it to be worst, It looked kind of cute I guess. The tips of my hair reaching the top of my shoulder, I looked mature.

*some serious ass time skip* (wish my school could go like this :'D)

I sat down at a picnic table with Alya. I grabbed my lunch while discussing some theories over ladybug. I was about to take a bite of my sandwich, but I was stopped by a scream. I knew today was to good to be treu.

Ugh

"MARITRASH" she came in my direction, stamping with her feet. I could swear that this is how a earthquake felt. Remember, Ladybug Attitude. You can do this. Get some balls.  
"Cloé, could you please let me ignore you another day. Can't you see I'm trying to eat here?" I said with sarcasm. This fired her up way more, she looked like a bull, and I was the red flag.

"Listen you peasant, I don't give a crap about you're sandwich fetish. But keep your dirty little work hands of MY adrikins. BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD. HE'S MINE. And if you DON'T listen to me I'll make my daddy, Mayor of Paris and owner of the grand Paris, shut you're little bakery down. Then you and you're shitty family can live like peasants, like you're supposed to be!" "I mean look at yourself, you're fat, you have such greasy hair that I bet I can bake fries in it, your clothes look like there from the Walmart and don't even get me started about your monobrow. I bet Bigfoot is even jealous about your facial hair. You think MY. PERFECT. ADRIKINS. Would want to be friends with YOU?! NO OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T!"

*Mean while at the other side of the picnic table*

"I'M GONNA KICK THAT GIRLS SPOILED LITTLE BRATTY ASS TO THE NEXT CENTURY! UUUGH." If Nino hadn't hold Alya, down that would have litterly happend. So Thank God for the Ninos in this universe :).

Although I was still sitting on the table and still with my eyes on my sandwich, I didn't plan on sitting anymore. I was planning on giving that girl tast of her ownmedicine, with some medieval tendencies. The now formalliar bump against hip stated that I had to keep my ladybug attitude. And so I turned around I stepped over the bench, ignoring every concerned stare, and looked her in her icy eyes and said "I'm gonna talk too whom ever I want, I'm gonna be friends with whom I ever want. and what I'm not gonna do is be dictated by a spoiled girl, whom ironically thinks she can own people. Now if you please let me eat my sandwich."

I made a curtsey and sat down again. The bench made a loud sound as I fel down. "Thanks A, for showing Cloé that some people can have friends" I shot her a soft smile which she gladly returne. Although I love that Alya would defend me like that, I do prefer her calm.

Shortly after I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I turned and saw the most precious emerald eyes. "Thanks for defending me earlier, It meant a lot!" Adrien said genuinely, "No prob" I answered "what are friends for" I blushed and again turned around to see an astonished Alya and Nino. They looked like they just saw Trump kiss Kim-Yun-Un (or how the fork you spell it). I didn't stutter.. I didn't AGAIN, I was jumping with energies inside, but looked quite relaxed. Even when Adrien sat down next to me. I could litterly fuel a airplane with my energie and fly all the way to Japan. And back. And a few times more to Japan. And back. "Dudette looks cute today, right Adrien" and with a smirk Nino's attention went too the now blushing Adrien. "Yeah, she does.." he said avoiding eyecontact. "You guys know I'm right here, right?" I giggled with Alya. The rest of lunch followed with a awkward silence and a lot of avoiding eyecontact.

* * *

A.N.

Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to correct some mistakes and all..

So I'm planning on doing about 20 too 30 chapters at least, because I think its not nice too rush anything. I'm already at the half of my next chapter so I might do a couple more chapters this week!

Love U Guys xx MSW


	2. Ripped

I'm back!"

Just wanted too say that I appreciate it that you've read this far. So besides that I might be able too post more than 2 chapters a week, but don't get your whiskers up. Last chapter I forgot to mention that it's a little aged up, their all around the age 16 (makes it a little more appropriate for some flirting and shit)

I and in this chapter there will be some drastic changes, and I kinda wanna involve Lila. You like that idea? Just comment! :)

Before I start I also wanted to thank Beatitude Girl for the hugh help!

~peace out and enyoj xx

* * *

The day flew by because I was practically in a cloud 9 that would fly to Japan and back, till 6th period because Mm. Bustier had some announcements too make.

"So class, as some of you might know is that this friday you will have the annual school sleepover for your class! You will get a list of supplies you're gonna need. The sleepover will be from Friday evening 6 pm till Saturday afternoon, their will be no teachers involved, but their will be security guards in the perimeter. We will expect that their will be separate sleeping rooms, and all damage will be yours to fix. You will be free after this period for extra time for preparation." She took a deep breath and said "have a nice day".

I saw Alya looking at my with a mischievous glance, we runned the class out without having to tell each other what we're up to. We knew what too, and went too the bakery.

"Sooow, anything in mind girl" she said taking a chocolate chip cookie. I was thinking about my normal Pyjamas but there a bit lame. So I told her "not really no, you?" She took a bite from her cookie and I heard a muffled "Yes". She quickly chewed and swallowed the cookie, "my normal you know? The Orange ones with the little ladybug on one of my sleeves.".

"Yeah those are cute" I smiled, but deep down there was war going on. I couldn't wear something to revealing because they would see the scars and the muscles. I mean who would like to have abs and a six pack and all, woman are supposed to look like silk, not like a abs addicted bodybuilder.. besides that what would they say about it? And what about the scars ah? I don't care if Alya knows but. I mean I'm litterly covered in them.

"I'm thinking a top with spaghetti straps and an oversized t-shirt plus some shorts" I said after a long comfortable silence. "Girl, you sure" NO ALYA, I wanted too scream. "Yeah .." but I took the yeah. "Pull them on will you" Alya said. So I walked too my closet, took a deep breath and took my shirt off, (A.N. so if you're younger then like 12 or something you'd might find this odd or something but yeah, girld from that age don't really mind and not at all with their Bffs :)) "Girl.. what about the scars" she gasped. It was to be expected. I couldn't turn around so first I threw my pyjamas on. And turned around to face Alya "I was attacked by a cat when I was younger" was the best I could come up with. "That sucks" happily she believed me and let it go.

"I'm a bit insecure about my body.." I mumbled out. "Don't be" she said "I get it though but you look amazing how you are" I felt a little boost, I shouldn't give a crap about my scars. And I'm happy with my body. "Here, you pick something. I'll lay all my PJs down" I wanted to thank alya before picking my pyjamas out. "Where did I deserve you from Al" I said hugging her "I don't know, I'm pretty awesome" "prfffs" is all I can get out before breaking in to giggled.

"Damn it girl, you look **hot** " Alya said after pushing me to wear the one she picked. And I wiggled my eyebrows.

I was wearing a simple black t-shirt that just came over my bellybutton and had a kitty on the right side of my collar. Plus some pink shorts. You can only see some scar tissue and a tiny piece of my abs and six pack, but you'd have too look very close.

"Girl see ya tonight", Alya closed my hatch and went home.

"Tikki" I said, "yes Mari" she replied. "I can't keep you with me so you gotta sleep in my bag. Is that okay" I said while giving her a cookie. "That's okay Mari, I'll just sleep" she said just before shoving the hole cookie in her mouth. "I'll make sure too give you a extra stash of cookies" Tikki nodded after I said that, and flew away too her little corner.

*time skip*

"I guess I have everything I need" Tikki was already in the bag between my beanbag, extra set of clothing, flashlight, bathroom supplies and some treats. "Sweetie, it's 5:47 shouldn't you be heading too school?" Right, too school. "Yes Maman, I'm coming". I ran down stairs and kissed my parents and sprinted to school with my bag my pyjamas on plus a sweatshirt.

I was the first to arrive, but not even a minute after was the courtyard full, we were only waiting on Sabrina an Cloé.

Cloé came walking in with nothing in her hands, only a smug smile on her face, 3 seconds later came Sabrina. I wouldn't had recognised her if it wasn't for the shoes poking out the mountain of bags she was carrying.

I emediatly felt sorry for the mistreated girl. So when Cloé tried to kiss _her_ adrikins. I walked to Sabrina helping her too put the bags down.

"So where are the girls going to sleep and where the boys" I asked. "I mean we could take the studyhall and could take Mm. Bustier her classroom" Kim said. "Sounds like plan. Come on" I replied. Some boys were already changed but most not, same counted for the girls. "Sooo, meet us at the girlsroom in 20" I said before turning around to face Alya.

We walked to our room to drop our stuff, when I was sure everybody was their and was set as said "girls the boys will be here in 7 so I suggest you get changed" I only needed too remove my white sweatshirt so I decided to stay here with Alya. "Don't be nervous" I'm not nervous, I almost said out loud. But then I realised my hand was shaking. "I'll try" i said giving Alya a soft smile. "One of your pigtails is a bit lose", "oh thanks" I grabbed the elastic band and tried too redo it. *snap* well it broke. Alya giggled a bit, It probably had looked ironic. "Well lose it is" I said while ripping out the other band..

The girls where coming back. First was Rose with a pare of shorts and a t-shirt with a matching dog faces scadered across the pink fabrik. Then there was Julika with black lose pants reaching her ankle and a purple t-shirt. Alix came sprinting in in black shorts an a acid green t-shirt with little rolerblades on her left. Milène had a brown top and pink baggy shorts that reached till her knees. Sabrina and Cloé weren't in yet.

The boys were coming in they mostly wore grey or black t-shirts with matching shorts.

Alya and I walked down the stairs to greet them. It was a little hotter so I decided I got rid of my sweatshirt, I pulled them up but the hem of my top sliped up a bit. I threw them on my back and joined the boys and girls.

Why where they staring? "Alya, what's wrong?"

"You didn't told me you had a six pack" I realised they must have seen in when I disposed my sweatshirt. I'm never gonna be able too explain this.

"Sweet six pack Mari" Alex said. "More like a eight pack dudette" Nino said. "Now Mari and Adrien match" Kim said, still with eyes full off adoration. People started turning their face to Kim in disbelieve, so Kim said "What their both ripped af, I bet Mari's abs are even bigger then mine".

Adrien was about too say something when Cloé came making a dramatic entrance. She wore a black with white striped shorts that were way to short to be appropriate, and a yellow crop top that reached 1 inch above her bellybutton."Adrikins catch me I think I'm gonna faint" she said dramatically with the back of her hand reaching for her forehead. She felt backwards thinking that Adrien would catch her. But his eyes were still on my now covered six pack. Leaving her in the air and a second later on the ground with a loud thud. "Auuw, Sabrina get me ice!" She screamed like a banshee. (omgushh LydiaxStiles 3)

* * *

Thanks again for reading!

I'm surprised you didn't even fall asleep yet ;)

So the game night is going to begin next chapter..

~peace out


End file.
